RESIST
by Armed Synergist
Summary: It's the year 2345 and Danzo is on a mission to take over the world! join Naruto and company as they try to stop this threat to all man-kind. NaruTen M for Language and Violence, MAYBE Lemons later


**Alright, so my brain produced this idea and hasn't shut up about it so I'm gonna write a story just to appease myself, I'm still gonna be updating my other story, Let Them Bleed, so don't trip out, but I'm gonna be doing this one too.**

**This is going to be loosely based on the video game BRINK, but not too heavily so just give the story a chance.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, BRINK, or anything else that I use to make this story.**

* * *

**KEY: (SEMI-IMPORTANT, READ!)**

**Mysterious Computer Voice (To Be Explained Later)**

_*Sound Effects*_

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

"**Yelling/Moments of Epicness"**

* * *

**January of Year 2342:**** Danzo Shimura and his company, Kenryoku Inc. move into Youso City**

**July of Year 2342:**** suspicion arises after the mutilated body of a young man is found two blocks from Kenryoku's main building**

**February of Year 2343: ****Kenryoku starts driving residents near their grounds from their homes and using the land to expand their facilities.**

**June of Year 2344: ****Kenryoku Security Barracks #12 is destroyed by an explosion; Danzo founds ANBU, his personal defense force.**

**December of Year 2344:**** 6 members of The Resistance are rounded up after being exposed with planting the explosives, they are publically executed. 3 days later Danzo Shimura takes a bullet to his right eye; the assassin fails to kill him and remains at large.**

* * *

…

**Hacking Camera Array #9276…**

…

**Present Day…**

**ANBU Facility 3…**

**November of Year 2345…**

**0400 Hours…**

"Heeeey AAANBUUU"

A young man stood in front of a chain link fence yelling out insults. His attire was rather plain, a simple pair of black cargo pants secured by an army-green belt with some brown combat boots. He had on a black t-shirt covered by an orange hoodie which was left unzipped.

* * *

**Pause Video…**

**Analyze…**

**ID Number: 7272…**

**Name: Uzumaki, Naruto…**

**Age: 23**

**Height: 6'1''…**

**Weight: 187 Pounds…**

**Hair Color: Blond…**

**Blood Type: B…**

**Occupation: UNKOWN...**

**Notes: Possibility of Multiple Personalities has been reported, anger seems to trigger these episodes…**

**Resume Video…**

* * *

"Look kid, you need to leave, you're not authorized to be here, leave now or I'll be fo-"

"Forced to use force? You ANBU clowns are all the same… what are you gonna do? Hit me- Urk!"

Naruto fell to the ground and spit out the blood from his busted lip.

"You know… you really shouldn't have hit me…" he said from the floor

"And why is that?"

Naruto didn't even have to look up to see the smirk on his face; you could hear it in his voice.

"Because you just pissed off my girlfriend." Naruto muttered with a smirk of his own.

*_CRACK_*

The ANBU soldier slumped over and hit the ground as Naruto rose to his feet.

"Damn… she didn't kill you; you must have really made her mad… sorry man."

The man could only scream in pain as he stared at his missing left leg. The sniper bullet had taken it completely off. Naruto looked over his shoulder and flashed a grin and thumbs up towards the roof a block away.

"Good shot, babe!" he called out into his headpiece.

On the roof of an abandoned warehouse a block away there was a girl standing with her sniper rifle rested up against her shoulder and a smirk on her face. She wore a button sown shirt which was one half black and one half white and had long gray sleeves whish were rolled up to her elbows. He had a big black beret on top of her head which covered most of her brown hair except for the two buns which were below the hat on the back of her head and slim black pants.

* * *

**Pause Video…**

**Analyze…**

**ID Number: 0987**

**Name: TenTen Suzume…**

**Age: 24…**

**Height: 5'8"…**

**Weight: 125 Pounds…**

**Hair Color: Brown…**

**Blood Type: B…**

**Occupation: Gunsmith…**

**Notes: None…**

**Resume Video…**

* * *

"Psh… like I was gonna let him get away with that… now hurry up and get in there and let the others in!" she said into headset

"Right!"

Naruto bent over and picked up the fallen soldier's pistol and submachine gun and then ran over to the wall were the fence stopped, which had a stack of crates stacked about 12 feet high next to it. Naruto ran up the side of the wall for about five steps and then kicked off and grabbed the edge of the crates and pulled himself up and hopped over the fence.

"Attention all comrades, this is Fox, I am inside the base, I repeat, I am inside the base."

"Yeah yeah, dumbass, just hurry up and get the gate open so we can get in!"

"Shut up, Dog Breath!"

Naruto turned around a corner and found one of the bunk houses for the troops, the lights were off, so he went inside.

As soon as he opened the door the lighting, which was apparently automatic, clicked on and the room was fully lit up, awaking the 20-or-so sleeping ANBU soldiers sleeping in their bunks. Needless to say, it was about 10 seconds before Naruto was surrounded by a gang of angry, gun toting individuals who really didn't want him in their camp.

"Now, now guys… cant we just talk this out…?"

* * *

**Done! It's probably crap, but ask me if I care! Nope! So tell me what you think! Continue or no?**


End file.
